


Cheat (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus明白Sirius依旧处于恢复期，但欲望太难以抗拒了，特别是有人在魅惑地招手时。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47366) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**惘局**

 

 

Title: Cheat

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairings: Snape/Lupin, Black/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Words: ~10,800

Date: May 2005. OotP-compliant

 

**Warnings:**

Character death (canon), adultery

**Summary:**

Remus knows Sirius is still trying to recover, but it's hard not to want. Especially when someone else is offering.

**Note:**

Thanks to Elfflame for the summary, and to the dozens of early readers on this who were wonderfully critical and helped make it one of the stories I'm most proud of.

There is now art for this story! Thanks so much to [aleoninc](http://aleoninc.livejournal.com/) for drawing me [a scene from 'Cheat'](http://aleoninc.livejournal.com/21364.html) (PG-13). :) The fic and art are also posted [here](http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/cheat.html).

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/2888.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

 

 

警告：

原作中的角色死亡，同人里的越轨不忠

 

摘要：

Remus明白Sirius依旧处于恢复期，但欲望太难以抗拒了，特别是有人在魅惑地招手时。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

1，Lupin的第二人称，“你”

2，不是3P，不是3P！！是【犬狼+黑暗Snupin】

以及私以为没有主CP或者副CP，尽管Lee在分类上归类于Snupin，但因为是狼人POV，而这个POV很不稳定，所以……= =

3，不是HE，不是HE！！

尽管有那么可爱的插图（联系不到插图作者讨链接授权）：

a scene from 'Cheat' BY Aleoninc (PG-13)

<http://aleoninc.livejournal.com/21364.html>

4，想看H的同学可以就此打住了

5，脏话啊……

 

 

【知识补充】

 

**Humpty Dumpty** **，蛋头先生**

 

在英语系国家家喻户晓的儿歌，那里的每个小朋友都曾经念过。

在18世纪的时候，这首儿歌其实是个谜语，谜底就是“蛋”。而当今由于谜底尽人皆知，已经没有人把它当作谜语来看，变成了一首普通的儿歌。Humpty Dumpty在英语俚语也变成了“又矮又胖的人”之意。

 

儿歌完整版如下：

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,   蛋头坐在墙头上

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;  蛋头跌了个大跟斗

All the King's horses and all the King's men,  国王所有的马，国王所有的兵

Couldn't put Humpty together again.  不能再把蛋头拼凑

 

Humpty dumpty在漫画中是一个很像人的蛋，但在成诗的那个时代，却另有政治意涵，原来Humpty dumpty最早是指英国议会党与保皇党之战(1642-1652)中所使用的其中一个炮台的名字。

 

Humpty dumpty后来也曾在[艾丽斯梦游仙境]的续集[镜中奇缘]中出现过

 

Humpty Dumpty 还有“遭遇挫折，一撅不振的人”的意思

 

 

 

=== Cheat 惘局 ===

 

 

 

事情第一次发生的时候，Sirius正在楼上陪着Hippogriff。你坐在厨房的操作台边，小心翼翼擦洗着向Molly信誓旦旦保证可以放心交给你的一大摞碟子。他梦魇般无声靠近，那么突兀，生生吓了你一跳，他的影子纯然一片黑暗，就好像他的人一般被恶质所包围，故意前来造访似的。你则浑身发抖，只因自己倏然贴上了那双唇，那双手， _那张嘴_ 。

 

“忘记拿东西了？”你嘟囔，眼睛也不抬。

 

“不。”他回答。过一会儿，你就会怀疑他是不是在袍子下面藏了满满一整瓶自信魔药，进门之前吞下那么几滴。真的，这是唯一的解释了。你抬头，看到油腻腻的发丝挂在他脸颊，令人厌恶的菜色皮肤几乎容光焕发，那洞悉人心的双眸将你牢牢钉在原地。

 

脑中一闪念，你觉得这男人是站在你的厨房中对你暗送秋波，而你应当反感地别开脸。你应当让他快点离开，趁Sirius还没看到他在这儿，还没把他的蛋蛋扯下来，只因为他居然胆敢如此勾引你。你应当对他讲他就是个混蛋，远远滚开吧最好永远别再回来。

 

你应该做的事情有很多，承接他的目光，将之视作挑衅，可同时这也造成了相互抛媚眼，一个巴掌拍不响。

 

他几步闪到你旁边伸出手，完全不顾你蔑视的眼神。他的拇指滑过你的下唇，一切尽在不言中的温柔姿势，于是你坚决的反对瞬间被扼死在喉咙里。他指腹柔软徘徊于你火烫的双唇，好像他明白你渴望他正在提供的东西，上帝才知道已经干涸了多久，随着他食指捏住你的下巴，蜻蜓点水的一秒钟在你渐渐迷失的脑海深处幻化成了经年累月。

 

他的远离与靠近一样胸有成竹，默默无声，不顾你的狠狠回瞪变成好奇，惊讶，可能还有急不可待。不！ _不可能_ ——好奇，惊讶，还有恶心。多么令人厌恶啊，他居然以为自己能这样碰触你。你的眼神加剧了发自内心的鄙视。

 

那让人作呕，有着蜡黄发青的菜色脸孔，油腻腻头发的 _混蛋_ 。他怎么敢走进这里，用那样的目光盯着你，以登徒子（Wizard Lothario）的方式挑拨，而现在罪恶的双手却如此无辜地垂在身体两侧，好像从来没有接近过似的。你却被自己吓到，心脏狂跳，令大脑无法命令 _操你妈的镇定_ ，同时生出了一股恐惧，因为你感觉到下身已经硬得无法思考关于愤怒的任何事情。

 

“当你厌倦了徒劳地重复将蛋头（Humpty-Dumpty）拼凑完整……”他拖着懒洋洋的调子，留下未尽言明的邀请，片刻之后飘然离去，而只有在此时，你才终于能够将视线自那男人身上剥离。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

蛋头。你不知道他究竟是从哪儿学到这麻瓜词语的，但事实如此，只要烙印在脑中一辈子都忘不了。蛋头：曾经光荣显赫，是每个人的挚爱，直到他从墙头摔下来碎成无数片，没人能重新把他拼凑完整——国王的马不能，当然了国王的兵他妈的也没戏。老天知道你努力了。蛋头，徒留齑粉昭示着脆弱挫败的残像，傲慢自大的傻瓜，以为他能够安然走过所有该死的墙壁，以为 _他_ 能成为真正的英雄，毫发无伤逃出生天的第一人。

 

十二年牢狱，只有吸食灵魂的恶魔陪伴，只能自甘堕落退化成犬类委曲求全，保持自己心智尚存，每个人都在奇怪为什么他的社交技巧这些天来没有一点点进步——为什么他会几个礼拜一言不发，然后对着哪怕只是让他递一下盐罐子的倒霉鬼暴跳如雷。他希望你能够明白，因为你是唯一能够明白他的人，他需要你，比任何时候更甚。空洞洞的蛋壳脆弱不堪，碎裂得更加迅速更加彻底，远远超出人们想象。

 

他就在屋子另一头，梳理着Hippogriff的翅膀，你站在门口凝视他，几乎可以看到参差不齐的蛋壳碎片，或者他袍子上滴落溅开氤氲的蛋黄汁液。他比同样经历的任何人都要正常得多坚强得多，但依旧从那愚蠢的墙头狠狠跌了下来。

 

 

“上床吧。”你尝试着诱惑，这不是本来习惯的口吻，所以你真的很努力。

 

他看着你微微笑了，是那种Harry来探望时才有的，灿烂到露出两排洁白牙齿的虚伪笑颜。你怨恨他竟然认为需要这么应付你。“哦，嘿Moony，我还要再待会儿，嗯？只是——让我再待几分钟吧，你先去。”

 

这是他最近的标准回答。在休养期间，他妈该死的蛋头擅自决定不要被碰触。所以你继续尝试。“今天晚上你看起来帅极了，”用最魅惑的腔调，走到他身后，一只手搭上他的肩。“你确定不要和我一起么？”

 

“Mm。”他靠上来，任你张开双臂环住他的身子，轻轻啃咬他的后颈。“你可真贪得无厌，是不是？”他勉强大笑，却没有回头，也没有鼓励你继续，而你完全明白不要将他逼得太紧。

 

又抱着他温存了几分钟，你静静退后。你知道这对他来讲还很艰难；你知道Azkaban的家伙都对他做了什么；你知道他不再信任任何人。除了你——他依旧信任你，你明白必须保持耐心，总有一天他会恢复的，到那时一切都将回到从前，很快，很快就会好的。你坚信这一点，你可以等到拨云见日；你能忍得住。毕竟你是爱他的，他也会为你守候。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

第二次，你已经有所准备。夜幕低垂，他本该离去，会议结束有一会儿了。最近他都不曾在散会后马上消失；而是东游西逛，和Albus小声商量什么，从眼角偷偷看你，等着其他人道别，留下你单独陪着Sirius。但Sirius从来不徘徊；他无比耐心地听完会议报告，然后头也不回直接上楼，只是说要照顾Buckbeak。

 

你用了很久的时间才终于接受Hippogriff作为这栋房子的永久住客，同样明白了目前看来是Hippogriff比你更胜一筹。在某种程度上，你害怕真的独自面对Sirius，因为当只剩你们俩时，你将不得不承认生活早已物是人非，不论你多么努力地粉饰繁华也无济于事。最近，你开始怀疑会议结束后像个掠食动物般在你身边徘徊的家伙了解你心中的这个想法，但你觉得自己仍旧需要确认，需要充分肯定。

 

 

“你想从我这儿得到什么？”你问，他则斜倚着厨房灶台，直直盯着你。你并没有想让语气变得如此戏剧化，但事与愿违。

 

看上去他认为这是个相当可笑的问题，有那么一小会儿你真的害怕他会笑出声。世界上比那更恐怖的声音寥寥无几，当然了。他挑眉的动作很有威慑力。“ _从_ 你那儿？”拖着慵懒的长音。

 

你迷惑了。“这是个再清楚不过的问题，你明明听到了。”

 

“Mm。”他向前一步，“我想 _从_ 你那儿得到什么……”他重复着，每个音节平滑地打着转儿自舌尖跃出。

 

你还是不太明白，现在更混乱了，因为你感到自己嗓子眼发干，而且惊讶地发觉已经得到了自己想要的——那低沉而魅惑的声音，你对Sirius尝试过无数次也失败过无数次。“这是我问你的。”

 

现在他来到身后了，你一屁股坐在椅子上逼自己不要看他，却依旧担心，不知道他要对你做什么。你口唇翕动可说不出一个字，只有永远都不会希望听到的那种震惊且急促的喘息。于是你闭上眼睛镇定自己，顺便奇怪他的手究竟是怎样爬上了你的肩头。不，不是静止——它们在游弋，带着隐秘的渴望悄悄抚过你的肩膀你的脖颈，然后探进你敞开的领口。

 

“我想要……什么……”他深呼吸，不知怎的解开了你衬衫的下一个钮扣，双手更加深入，展平手掌贴紧你光裸的胸膛，你不由得仰头向后靠着他，闭上眼睛，任凭身体在得到了企盼多年的爱抚后渐渐恢复生机。你知道自己哽在喉间的咆哮愈来愈重，眼睑内侧却是Sirius的双手在对你予取予求，Sirius的抚慰让你的阴茎坚挺高昂，让你最深处的渴望彻底觉醒。

 

你死死抓住桌子边缘，希望那两只手向下再向下，随着它们蹭过敏感的乳尖，你除了想要扣住他的手腕，一把扯过那个人，将他狠狠压在桌台上， _用力操到他神志不清_ ，脑子里再也没有别的冲动。阴茎在这想法下蠢蠢欲动，你再也压制不住沙哑的嘶吼，呻吟冲破喉咙。然后你睁开眼睛，当头棒喝般跌回现实。这不是Sirius，面前是你一辈子都永远， _永远_ 不可能把他操到不省人事的男人。

 

想起了他究竟是谁让你胃中一阵绞痛，你知道在他原路撤回手指的时候那张脸上一定挂着胜利的哂笑，但倘若你就这样让他大摇大摆走出门，以为自己成功从你这里得到了什么，那你可真该下地狱了。于是你坐得笔挺，在他将手彻底离开之前钳住他的双腕。你没有转身。

 

“你不能。”你只想到这个，可悲的是这句话明显大错特错，因为你 _听到_ 他再一次的嗤笑。他依旧认为是自己占了上风。

 

“ _我_ 不能？”他反问，最终你扭头直面他，松开了双手。“还是 _你_ 不能？”

 

 

你眨眨眼，空气在肺叶中的流动愈发艰难，而且你不 _相信_ 这竟然是如此难以作答的问题。下一秒你感觉到他袍子下摆甩出完美的漩涡，再抬头时，面前已经空空荡荡。

 

他想要从你这里得到什么，简直是司马昭之心。

 

当你上楼走进卧室，Sirius已经睡下了。你爬上床伸手搂住他的胳膊，他却背转过身。“你爱我么，Padfoot？”轻声开口，当你们十七岁的时候经常这样，那会儿他的回答就是猛扑向你将你从头到脚吃干抹净，而那也是你真正需要的证明。如今，他却保持缄默。你仰面躺好瞪着天花板，脑子里满满全是活生生，违和，情色又 _蛊惑人心_ 的Severus Snape。

 

不。是 _你不能_ 。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

第三次…… _操（_ _fuck_ _）_ 。覆水难收。你现在真他妈的该死。

 

“ _别这样_ ，Padfoot。”你几乎要哀求了，可怜兮兮想抓住最后一根稻草拯救自己，“只是去取狼毒剂（Wolfsbane），行么？我今天不太想见Snape。”

 

“哦，你以为我就想？”他顶回来。

 

“你才是那个一直抱怨被困在这房子里的人！”他眼中猛地燃起怒火，你知道你本不该那样说的。你根本不应该向他提这破事。你是不是脑子有毛病了？那太危险，倘若他只是因为你不相信自己可以和Snape单独待上他妈该死的五分钟，而因此被抓住，你情何以堪？

 

“所以你就觉得去一趟他妈该死的 _地牢_ 是我满心期待的？你 _抽疯_ 了么？他看到我第一件事就是告诉Albus我在那儿，然后如果我足够幸运的话，才能避免往后的十年被锁在我妈妈那他妈蠢到家的画像跟前！”

 

“拜托。”你再次恳求，甚至明知他说的没错。你用力抛开Snape用手指轻抚你赤裸胸膛带来的电击般的触感，以最最诚挚的眼神看着Sirius，心里深到望不见底的地方生出小小的内疚，你竟然要拿他的自由冒险，仅仅因为你肯定倘若自己只身前往地牢，绝对管不住下半身的玩意儿。

 

“Moony，”他像呼唤小孩子般叫你，“Snape就他妈是个彻头彻尾的 _混蛋_ ，对不？你总能控制住他，可我不行。我不敢保证如果我过去的话会不会直接宰了那油腻腻的饭桶。”他转身，有点发火了，好像少年时关于Snape的记忆一瞬间涌上眼前。

 

你又努力了一次，绝望地想用任何代价拒绝进入Hogwarts。“要是你去，我会让你赚足回票价的。”你使尽浑身解数拿出最诱惑的声音，可他不吃这一套已经好久了。

 

叹口气，他对你虚弱地笑笑，远远抬了抬手，根本碰不到你的皮带。“你明白我随时随地都乐意离开这幢房子，Moony，但不是因为 _Snape_ 。如果Harry需要我，当然没问题，可Snape？别他妈扯淡了。”

 

你将他拉近。“ _我_ 需要你。”提醒，你的额头抵上他的，可他只是用笑来掩盖自己的不适。

 

“哦，我知道，Moony；我也需要你。我们永远都拥有彼此，是吧？”他后撤一步，小狗崽般惹人怜爱的眼神直直望进你的双眸，那是重获自由的囚犯在无声请求理解和体谅，于是你最终点头。

 

“没错，Padfoot。永远。”

 

所以你不得不自己去Hogwarts拿狼毒剂。你尽力了——你 _尝试着_ 避免的，不是么？ _难道你没有？_ 这并非你的错。发生的这些没有一件是由于你的错。

 

 

你的计划是速去速归。 _绝不逗留_ 。在那儿耽搁只能徒增诱惑——拇指压上双唇，双手钳住喉管，升腾起你不应该有的欲望。进去，喝掉药剂，出来。

 

但明显他另有打算。“你改变主意了么？”男人见你走进门懒洋洋地开口，你急刹车立在原地。

 

“请给我狼毒剂，谢谢。”你嘟囔，刻意不去看他的眼睛。

 

他从书桌边站起来，走向工作台旁一个小小的，还在冒着热气的坩锅，盛满高脚杯，尽可能拖延整个动作。你能感觉到，随着男人将长柄勺伸进坩锅舀取，将满满一勺子药剂倒入杯中，自己的决心也正在分崩离析。 _进去，喝掉药剂，出来_ 。大脑一遍又一遍重复，几近疯狂。前两项差不多已经完成了——现在只要吞下那该死的东西然后全身而退。

 

你忘了提醒自己，你必须，不管在任何情况下，留神绝对绝对不能让他有机会碰到你。

 

 

他按你说的递来高脚杯，却没有像正常同僚应该的那样保持一个足够尊重的距离。你步步倒退靠上门板妄图逃离，不料他竟然继续凑近。空闲的那只手撑在你脑袋旁边的墙壁上，倾身啃啮柔嫩的肌肤。“ _如你所愿（_ _As you wish_ _）。_ ”

 

徘徊片刻，他温暖的呼吸扫过你的耳垂，你的脖颈，然后毫不退缩地塞给你高脚杯。你用颤抖的手抓住，液体溅出，你却忽略不顾，只是一股脑儿仰头吞咽。 _进去，喝掉药剂，出来_ 。魔咒般重复着响彻心头。

 

你大口猛灌，喉咙收缩强行挤压下那恶心的混合物，你眼眉低垂避免和他目光接触。他现在又空出一只手了，你在锁骨交汇的凹陷处突然多了一根手指时才想起这点。浑身发抖，你依旧逼自己努力吞下药剂，不相信嘴唇能够独立自愿地完成任务，因为肌肤相亲的那一秒，它们已经放松了杯口边缘。

 

侵略的手指增加到三根，指尖轻轻掠过沿着你的胸膛中心一路向下描绘，由锁骨至肚脐，而你只能忙不迭继续狂吞药剂，惊恐异常，甚至没有听到他吹在耳边的悄悄话。当你终于感觉到地牢阴冷的空气接触光裸的肌肤时，你还是忍不住移开高脚杯，低头瞟了一眼，然后发现自己衬衫大开，而他的手掌则紧贴着你的胸口。

 

他是那么狡猾；他明白直接攻击风险太高，因为他会在唇瓣相接的时候迷失自我，所以如果想做些什么，绝不能从嘴唇开始。

 

取而代之，他满意地低头咬啮你紧绷的脖颈，凸出的锁骨，在衬衫掩盖下夺取你裸露的双肩，于是你意乱情迷了。高脚杯自手中坠落，与青石地板撞击发出响亮清脆的 _爆裂_ 声，随后你一把拉过他抱得更用力贴得更紧密，你拼命闭着眼睛，身体在他的双唇下开始熊熊燃烧。

 

 

他两只手臂将你牢牢禁锢，身子压上来，坚硬到毫不掩饰的欲望。再也无路可逃；除了面对别无选择，所以你做了—— _哦上帝啊_ ，你竟然做了，双手纠结他的发丝，弓起下身迎合他的。你是那么迫切地需要他——这里，现在，赤身裸体在你身下翻腾扭曲，躺在冰冷的青石地板上，接着你的大脑开始高速旋转，回忆自你们二十岁那年以后，每一个关于Sirius的淫靡幻想都以破灭而告终。

 

他放松胳膊，双唇继续开拓你的胸膛，意识最偏远角落中一个细小的声音慢慢扩大，挣扎着，成功用理智取代了白日梦—— _推开他，离开这儿，现在现在现在……_

 

天不遂人愿，你耳鼓中炸响的只有最后三个词，循环回放，因为那双手已经解开了你的长裤，爱抚和挑逗，多少天，多少个月，多少年你都未曾体会到了，于是当他这样做的时候，当他的手指笼罩你全身，坚持不懈摩挲你的阴茎，让你生出一种此情此景最深沉的恐惧，所以你重重跌回现实，狠狠将他推开，几乎使出了吃奶的力气。

 

地牢瞬间寂静无声，你渐渐意识到自己呼吸凌乱嘈杂，双手剧烈发抖，眼睛依旧紧紧闭着不敢睁开。 _别睁眼_ ，你警告自己。 _只要扣紧这该死的裤子然后走出那扇门_ 。可惜从未有人说过你意志坚强，或者坚定不移。于是你最终睁开了眼睛。

 

他在盯着你，像往常一样，三步远的距离，不过还有些别的小动作，现在你留意到了：男人正主动宽衣解带，让衬衫完全敞开，他的眼睛自始至终直勾勾盯在你脸上，而你则极度鄙视自己怎能在看到了他光裸胸膛之后呼吸紧张下体胀痛。你渴望将这人剩余的衣服撕成碎片；你渴望从他脸上抹掉那嘲讽的笑容；你渴望扑过去狠狠操他让他这辈子都后悔将你逼到如此境地。

 

“我已经和别人在一起了。”来不及思考你冲口而出，一抹消遣的戏谑掠过他的表情。

 

“真的么？”他故意拉长音调，“我可没觉得。”

 

“操你妈的（Fuck you）！这话是什么意思？”

 

他耸肩，“那么，这个别人是怎么满足你的？”

 

 

他的话就像火烫的铁钳将你刺穿，于是你眯起眼睛。“非常 _好_ ，Snape。”他以为你软弱，这样就能操纵你，强迫你承认自己的欲望在家里得不到满足。你将漂亮地证明他大错特错。你 _必须_ 给他点颜色让他知道他错得离谱。

 

四目相对沉默良久，他终于再度开口，声音低沉，像是经过了仔细周详。“我不在乎他，我只想要你。”

 

纯粹的欲望宣言将你激得晃了两晃，电流自脊柱直奔胯下，你不敢相信自己已然背叛的身子居然会这样回应。他并没有影响你； _欲望（_ _desire_ _）_ 是你永远都不会和这个男人联系到一起的词，你挖空心思收拢自己的坚定—— _进去，喝掉药剂，出来_ 。阻止，离——开。没错。

 

你本打算转身扭开门把手，而实际上却完全没有接近房门。你冲过去揪住他柔软的衣料，男人裸露的胸口贴着你自己的，温暖的双唇覆上你的干涸，灵巧的手在你全身上下点燃一簇簇火花。你惊恐却清晰地意识到是自己把自己毫不犹豫丢入他的怀抱，而现在你的嘴包裹他的唇，欲火燎原灼痛你的舌，倘若此刻放手，那么你必将如烂泥一般瘫软，最终堕落被地狱业火焚烧殆尽，所以你死死抓着他的肩，忍耐狂暴汹涌的渴求，勉力坚持。

 

他扯开你的长裤，完成稍早时你希望的动作，随着修长五指握住你胀痛的阴茎，你愈加深沉地憎恨自己的生活，你恨他，恨格里莫广场（Grimmauld Place），恨 _你自己_ 因为你正在 _Severus_ _该死的Snape_ 手里疾速勃起，在他口中呻吟，指甲划破他的双肩，哪怕Hippogriff突然现身将你眼珠啄出来你也绝不离开。

 

瞬间一切透明到令人作呕，彷佛满脑子否定的想法中纠缠的肮脏裹尸布。你双手捧起他的头将他拉近，炽热吻上隐藏已久的禁忌索求，在梦里，那些窄巷尽头，衣帽间夹缝，以及禁林（Forbidden Forest）中的幽会偷欢，粗糙树干抵得你后背生疼，另一个人的嘴如此碾压蹂躏你的口唇，然后在你耳边低语保证你的秘密是安全的， _绝不会有任何别人知道_ ——

 

——除了你如今已经三十五岁，而且还在做着春秋大梦，但这不是你这种人能干的事情，家里还有人等着你而且哦——那火烫的嘴唇湿润的舌头啊 _——停下——_ 那天鹅绒般柔滑的声音 _——停止——_ 那罪恶的手 _——快停下他需要我我爱他但是我他妈的太想要你了太想要你了——_

 

太迟了，你再也停不下来，遍及每个神经末梢的迫切堆叠升高如同白噪音般充斥所有意识，将一丝一缕疑惑也打得粉碎。他用力钳住你，最后一次，于是你挟着低沉嘶哑的呻吟叹息尽数射在他手上，没有任何东西能比这感觉更好的同时也比这更具有毁灭力量，他将你的忠诚剥离肉体，你手指几乎陷进他的肌理，在他口唇间的嘶吼无耻淫荡还带着严重的自我厌恶，没有欢愉，从来都没有。你总算有理由去思考，倘若世上当真存在堕天使的深渊，那么既然你已经尝到禁果，究竟该怎样摆脱注定逃不了的这份原罪。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

第四次，他在厨房门口和你擦身而过时丢了一片羊皮纸在你的口袋，会议马上就要开始了。你坐在Sirius身边，桌子下将手放在他大腿上。他对你露齿一笑，没有要你挪开，但同样，没有鼓励你继续。

 

趁着在膝头整理一大摞文件的时候，你将羊皮纸偷偷掏出来，掩藏在其他卷册之中。等找到了安全的时机，终于将它打开。

 

_你欠我一回。_

 

 

你几乎哑然失笑，随后意识到那根本不是什么幽默——因为你自己也极度渴望能够回报他，还了自己的债，就在厨房灶台下面四肢着地，欢喜地含住他的阴茎，掌控他的疯狂和悸动。

 

“Moony？”

 

猛抬头。

 

“文件掉了。”Sirius小声，示意地板，然后回身，目不转睛盯着Albus，全神贯注，好像这微不足道的小事不值得挂怀。

 

倏然间你胸中腾起一股愤怒，你不敢相信在自己被撕扯成碎片的时候，他居然还可以如此随便地坐在旁边漠不关心。是夜，你们俩单独在卧室里，你拿出了比平时更加执着的坚持。

 

越过他的身子，你爬上床，沿着他下颌的线条撒下细细密密的轻吻，接着是脖颈，光裸的胸膛。他尝试性将一只手抚上你的背，但没有任何动作，静止不动。你用舌尖描绘他的纹身，停在肚脐的位置深入，品尝他，贪婪吮吸着你们曾经分享的一切气息，就像记忆中那样，甚至更多，然后你一根手指轻轻伸进他的睡裤腰带，探索着……没用。抬头，你发觉他紧紧闭着眼睛，同时也留意到他停在你背上的双手就好像僵硬的尸体。你火了，下定决心；你无法思考自己可能会去做什么——自己会投入谁的怀抱——倘若他今晚不回应你的话。

 

你重复着动作，温柔却坚持地引起他注意，凑近他的嘴角，倾身一吻，喃喃叨念你的爱你的热切你的投入，跨骑上他，下身紧密贴合。他就像个缓慢开始挪动的蜗牛，起初双唇冰冷无情，然后在你用舌头不懈地哄劝下终于分开。他迎接你进入，身子依旧僵直，你忍不住奇怪，自己到底为什么会觉得困扰。

 

_我们完蛋了，_ 脑中一个细小的声音尖叫。 _结束了。我们不再相爱，我们已经无法回应彼此，于是该说再见了。_

 

你用愈加猛烈的吻企图赶走这扰人的噪音，下身蹭着他的研磨。起初他默许了，但片刻之后就如同梦魇缠身般将你大力推开。那冲击，是当半夜三更他疯了一样惊醒抽搐，狂乱踢打你并且扯碎床单，完全不在意你用身体守护在他旁边，而是妄图褪掉一层皮似的挣扎扭曲。

 

“只是……别！”他狂吠，脸颊充血，恼羞成怒地滚下床来到窗前，藏在月色朦胧的阴影中。空气沉重寂静令人窒息，终于他再度开口。“你看，为什们我们不能——”闭嘴，他挫败地嘶吼，一拳砸在窗楞上，头也不回冲到门边。“我去看看Buckbeak。”他咕哝着躲避你的眼神，而你只剩下目瞪口呆。

 

 

这就是了。如果他不想要你，为什么还这样锁着你不放？“比起我来，你更在乎Hippogriff。”你嘶声讽刺，从地板上抄起袍子，三步并作两步撞开他，在身后重重摔上门。

 

你太明白要去哪里，以及为什么要去，但倘若你对自己承认，脑袋估计会直接爆掉吧，所以你没有。你只是急匆匆迈步，幻影移形（Apparate），然后继续走。你来到他家，他让你进门，你把那张愚蠢的字条丢到他脸上，毫不犹豫跪下，扯开他的裤子露出他的阴茎，抓住他的屁股，带着自己也不确定的、难以忍受的怨恨或者欲望，吞下他整个长度。他还没勃起，可你不在乎；无论如何你 _现在_ 就要，迟早他会硬起来的，毕竟他不是Sirius。

 

他没说话，谢天谢地，不过他重重坐回写字台的椅子里，修长手指绞扭纠缠你的发丝，抓着你的脸挺进让你有点痛，可你喜欢这样。总比被推往相反的方向强多了。

 

你用嘴细细描绘他——沉甸甸的重量，坚实硬挺的长度，柔嫩光滑的前端。他的味道就像他原本应当的样子，和你想象中丝毫不差，于是你深深吸一口气，让他带着更强烈的速度在你唇间戳刺。只是性，你提醒自己，性不意味着任何东西——如果没有，不代表爱已经消逝；如果有，也不代表爱得赤诚。爱和性就如同手和手套，你在下颌酸痛时暗自寻思：某些情况里它们会在一起，如果你觉得冷，或者有便宜的皮货沿街叫卖，但大部分情况下，它们只是不依赖于彼此而相互独立。

 

他瞬间停滞，你感觉到高潮的精液充满口腔，浑厚嘶哑的中音自他喉间溢出叹息，随着你咽下他的每一滴，胯下的欲望开始抬头，然后有那么一瞬间你迷惑了，不知道在自己生命中究竟哪个是手，哪个才是手套。

 

 

半小时后答案揭晓，你回到卧室，房门紧闭，一丝越轨的内疚徘徊在嘴角。你抬手打算推开门，却硬生生停在半空，随即转身滚下楼梯穿过走廊冲进浴室，粗暴地撕扯擦洗双唇直到它们火辣辣地鲜血淋漓，直到热水流淌殆尽。

 

你模模糊糊记得爬向卧室时随便套了件袍子，身上冰凉而且酸痛，蹑手蹑脚躺到他身边。你根本不在乎他是不是已经睡着了；只是张开双臂环住他，将他紧紧搂在怀里，把脸埋进他的头发，一遍又一遍喃喃叨念，声音破碎凋零。“ _对不起对不起对不起……_ ”

 

他愣了一下，然后柔软了身子靠进你臂弯。“我在努力，Moony，你知道的我……”

 

“Shh，”你耳语，“我明白，我明白，对不起。”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

从那以后，你开始坚定拒绝。他在会议结束之后的徘徊游荡再也不能动摇你的心情。“Hey，待着别动，”你招呼Sirius，“帮我打扫一下。”你把Molly打发走，收拾好水槽，揶揄他居然没擦干净盘子，哪怕是用魔法代劳都笨手笨脚，于是他大笑——真正的开怀，恐怕上帝都不知道你究竟多久没听到过这爽朗的声音了。

 

你偷眼观瞧门口那道黑色的人影，故意提高腔调，夸张地嬉闹，将你的手搭在Sirius背上，宣示占有般摩挲。你早已熟悉了分辨出Snape起身的动静，他那富有节奏的步伐，以及飘然离去时袍子卷起的黑色旋涡。哪怕Sirius同样留意到了什么，他也没有说一个字。

 

晚上他开始对你有所求，带着渴望的羞赧，像曾经那样细致地吻你。他还太虚弱太敏感，但 _操他妈的_ ，那感觉棒极了，和以前一模一样，记忆让你跌进时间的洪流，回到深秋时节躲在Quidditch看台下的约会，回到铺满金色阳光的湖畔，你们俩背靠背赤着足，比赛看谁能用脚趾拔出更多的青草，然后充满热切地凝视对方。他的唇再次柔软温暖起来，他尽心尽力爱抚你，让你以为那十指上真的有什么魔法，能够完全抹掉过去的十五年阴霾。

 

“你……不用这样勉强。”你费力挪开嘴唇。他朝你眨眨眼，浅灰色的眸子在房间暧昧的烛火下流光溢彩，然后他伸手，将你们两人的睡裤统统扯下。他伏在你身上，指尖轻轻开拓着每一寸肌肤，直到你难耐地仰头，脑袋深深陷入巨大的羽毛枕。

 

“不，我要（Yes, I do），”他向你保证，而你却不知道他到底语意为何，但此时此刻，你最最不愿意做的就是与他争吵，所以你顺从地放弃，彻底向他投降，由着他重新找到节奏，让他重新熟悉你的身体，建立他的律动。你任他予取予求——他想要的一切，你能奉献的一切，这很好。安全。舒心。

 

可是为什么，哦上帝啊 _为什么_ ，是你自己希望这些化为泡影的？为什么你想要用 _炽烈_ 代替‘美好’，用 _禁忌_ 代替‘安全’，用 _崩溃_ 代替‘舒心’？又是为什么，既然你重新发现了生活中最诚挚最包容的爱，你眼前所见依旧会是黑暗如精心谋划般张开的长袍，指尖落在你身上的触感依旧仿若摇摇欲坠不堪一击的谎言？

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

第五次，你只是想看看自己能不能打破魔咒。他蛊惑了你，蒙骗了你，把一些属性黑暗而且违法的春药偷偷加到了你的狼毒剂中——绝对是这个原因。唯一的解释，Sirius没准儿会在你被噩梦搅得一团乱时窥探到你的内心，而你则刚好梦到自己双膝跪在冰冷坚硬的青石地板上，口中含着那略带腥咸的致命毒药。

 

“我就知道你会回来。”他满意地哂笑，看着你走进地牢，但你拼命拒绝这声音中饱含的诱惑；你已经决定了，他不能占据上风。

 

“你必须停止这个。”警告，你抬手指着他的脸，却在发现手指抖得不成样子时又迅速放下。

 

“停止什么？”他真是狡猾异常，丝绸般的声音带着全然无辜的味道，男人侧身倚着墙壁，抱定姿势看你笑话。

 

“所有这一切！”你大喊，“用那种眼神看我，用那种腔调和我讲话，用——”

 

他上前一步，“什么？”

 

“用那种卑劣的手段彻底毁了我的生活。”结束指控，你顿觉浑身无力。

 

“我才没有。”他无比镇定地回答，“而且，”加上一句的同时又踏上一步，“我从来没有做任何你不希望我去做的事情。”

 

你狠狠瞪他。“不，你做了。”

 

再一次，他过于靠近；他究竟是怎么做到的？他究竟是怎么从房间一头趁你不注意飘过来的，还有到底是什么时候他的唇开始啃咬你的耳垂，沿着你的脖颈向下让你几乎意识迷离？“ _不_ ，”你反抗，于是他用手扣住你的腰带。“这根本就是错的。”

 

他的嘴在你颈窝停滞，然后轻轻将你推开，手臂举在身前，增加了戏剧性效果。“那么就滚出去，”他咆哮，“滚回去做那些 _对的_ 事情。滚回去伺候那个残废换尿布，然后每天晚上靠手淫让自己入睡。滚回去好好过 _你那完美的小日子_ 。”

 

 

你深呼吸，转向房门，面孔因痛苦和暴怒几近扭曲。只要跨出那道门，一切就都结束了，你告诉自己。只要跨出那道门……但生活从来不是那么简单的，至少， _你的_ 生活并非如此。“你觉得和你一起过会更好些？”开口问道，你转回身冷冷盯着他。

 

“我从没请你和我一起生活。”

 

“那么他妈的你到底在干什么？”你诅咒，“我之前问过你，可你当时没回答： _你究竟想从我这儿得到什么_ ？”

 

一丝陌生的表情闪过他的脸，转瞬消失，他凝视你，锁住你的目光。“我认为这简直太明显了，”他继续，“我当然是想要把你从儿时的仇人那边夺过来。”

 

你颓然叹息。“我早该知道，别想从你嘴里得到什么直接明确的答案。”

 

“好罢。”他在你一只手搭上门把的那一刻摊牌。“你赢了。我其实真正想要看的是你失控的模样。”

 

你苦笑，转身面对他。“很抱歉你已经看过了。”恶意地提醒。

 

“我想要更多。”

 

“不行。”

 

他眼中灵光一闪，“事实上你也一样，如果你敢承认的话。”

 

“没有。”

 

“你看上去像什么，Remus？”

 

“ _闭嘴_ 。”

 

“你是不是捂上眼睛，假装那是别的什么人，或者你根本就抛开那些，想象着是我？”

 

“别说了。”

 

“你是不是紧紧抓着床单就行，还是要抓着我？或者也许是床头板……当欲望涌上无法抵挡的时候，你大概会需要攥住冰冷的金属……”

 

“这 _永远_ 都不会发生。”

 

他无视你徒劳的反驳，“你究竟更喜欢仰面躺着，还是宁可四肢着地？”

 

“操你妈。”（Fuck you）

 

“哦，现在这可是超级神奇的字眼儿，不对么？和我上床吧。”

 

“不，上帝啊， _不行_ 。”

 

“过来，和我一起——勇敢地向自己承认，你想要我。”

 

“别再说了——我 _不能_ 。”

 

“承认他无法给你你想要的东西。”

 

“不。不。他可以。他可以。”你狠命咬着嘴唇，绝望地死守曾经对Sirius许下的承诺，但当你开始用目光追随面前的男人时，当你盯着这个诱骗你爬进他卧室的男人时，你已经连Sirius长什么样子都记不起来了。

 

“那么来 _我_ 这儿吧。今晚。”

 

你摇头好像波浪鼓。

 

那丝绸般柔滑的声音不为所动地坚持着。“ _Remus_ 。让我看看你真正想要的。”

 

你抬头迎上他的双眸，心跳漏了一拍。

 

“ _你可以的_ 。”

 

沉重而缓慢地，你终于点头。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

你已经数不清到现在为止究竟是第几次。一次，五次，二十次还是一百次——无所谓了。因为从来没有两次的感觉是一样的，永远不是例行公事般单调，同样永远都没有任何舒适可言。第一夜那里有张大床，当他没用几分钟就把你压倒在床上进入你时，你因他的攫取掠夺而恐惧，紧紧抓着他的肩，不过这并非经常发生。和在家做爱完全不同，在家里你脱下鞋袜，叠好衣裤，整整齐齐在壁橱里摆好，随后爬到情人身边，那个大约和你做了一辈子兄弟，导致你丧失了任何激情的人。

 

Snape从来不亲吻你的脸颊，或者在你走进屋时温暖地微笑，或者好像家人般热情地拥抱。不，Snape只是研究你——将你扒光，细细端详，看透你的身体和灵魂，而你却欣然默许，因为你知道当他满足后，当他了然于胸不再凝视，那就说明他已经完全明白了此时此刻你究竟需要什么，你了解自己绝没可能用同样的方法看透面前的男人。

 

他在改变你，一次就那么一丁点儿。每回你衣衫凌乱离开地牢，头晕眼花同时也神清气爽，那股悔恨和内疚都会被削弱消失，于是最终你破壳而出焕然一新。只不过事情发生得太快了；你甚至记不得到底是怎样开始的。脑中所知道的唯有自己永远要不够他——最初产生的那些怀疑谨慎，早已被技巧卓绝的舌头舔得一丝不剩，被能带来无上快感的双手挤压抽离，被雄伟的阴茎操到九霄云外。理智所剩无几，只有你热切的渴望，你甚至愿意抛却所有，只为和他秘密幽会。

 

 

很难找到合适的机会——他太忙了，于是你为了见他只能对别人编织无数借口。毕竟一个月前前后后有那么多满月的日子，还有那么多狼毒剂要分次服用，你大口咽下，理直气壮。凤凰社集会前是最佳时机，因为成员们自各地而来，你去那里的目的和他们一样，所以没人过问。

 

呃，Sirius的确问过几次。“来告诉我，他究竟把你派到哪儿去了，Moony？”当他看到你和其他人一起走进门的时候，面容瞬间被欣喜点亮了，然后就会这样开口。

 

“哦，你知道。多数都是各种差事，还有些文书工作，银行啦之类的。”

 

“他们不会让你去那种地方执行任务？”这是个纯洁无辜的问题，但却深深刺痛了你。

 

“不。”你小声嘟囔，“我不算个全职外勤。”另一个弥天大谎，当然；这段日子你连Gringott都没去过，否则魔法部肯定会盯上你，倘若他对你留心哪怕一点点，也会发觉有什么不对劲。依旧，你心里有一小部分在庆幸他没有继续追问。

 

“我不是——呃，别在意。我很高兴你能有事情做。”他望着你，尽管你心里情愿相信他是出于真诚，可脑海最深远的角落还是有个小噪音，让你忍不住回忆起十五年前，几乎一模一样的情况，他前一分钟还对你信誓旦旦，后一分钟已经趴在James耳边指控你才是凤凰社的叛徒，并且从你的言辞闪烁推理出铁证如山。

 

过往的裂痕让你有一点儿恨他——第二天又多一点儿，第三天再多一点儿，慢慢累积，终于那个初春的清晨，当他趁你洗澡时潜入浴室，带着掠食者的表情站到你身后，双手急切游走遍你全身时，你扭头，在他唇上印下最纯洁的一吻，然后诅咒无论上帝决定了什么，居然等到 _现在_ 才让他对你重新燃起渴求。接着你当胸一掌推开他，咕哝着自己赶时间，急匆匆在花洒下冲洗乱七八糟的头发，紧紧闭上眼睛，希望能将良心躲得越远越好。

 

他 _为什么_ 要好转？你很高兴看到，真的，发自内心。Azkaban几乎将他掏空了，而你则拼命乞求他能够至少恢复一些年轻时对待生活的激情。如果欲望的恶魔没有将自己完全搅进他重建不久的性生活；如果他的恢复不曾伴随流连于你耳廓的舌尖，让你不得入眠，或者在你试图与某人梦中相会时，手掌毫不客气插入你腿间，那么一切就真的完美了。

 

外面春暖花开，新的一天来临，阳光却照不进层层厚重的地牢石墙， _那个某人_ 正深入而缓慢地干着你，在你耳边呢喃令人脸红心跳的句子，直到你彻底迷失自我，于是不再关心什么季节，什么日子，甚至已经在这里呆了多久，以及在离开之前你还贪得无厌地想要多少。你的全部感官只是肾上腺素激增，堆叠的高潮联合他每一下坚实到底的大力撞击，打碎你的原则，戳穿你的道德，你保证那感觉真是太……他妈该死的…… _爽_ 了。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

你开始放松警惕，不再那么谨慎，忘记修补撕碎的衣衫，或者用康复药剂遮掩脖子大腿上的淤青伤痕，或者打理干净外袍上那明显过长又粗糙，完全不可能属于Sirius的黑色头发。你的借口也开始摇摇欲坠。曾经你会绞尽脑汁说是和Albus开会，深入狼人领地执行任务，要不就是半夜监视魔法部，可最近你只用差事、杂务寥寥敷衍，甚至仅仅说一句“ _去办点儿事——很快回来。_ ”

 

你过度忙于期待，以至于无暇留意Sirius在你离开时疑惑的眼神。因为那会儿你脑子里充斥着别的东西，比如这一回将是怎样的惊喜，他想从你这儿得到什么——二十分钟后你的口唇会覆盖在哪里，双手还能如何爱抚；他会不会直接在写字台或者抵着书墙进入你，让那些Hawthorne、Flaubert的著作被压在身下，让那些凸起的镂空字体印上你的额头，同时狠狠把你吞噬；今天会议前的两小时，他究竟能难耐地呻吟扭动着释放在你体内几次。哦是的，你要考虑的事情太多了，根本顾不上Sirius的 _目光_ 。

 

 

但你的疏忽正是你彻底毁灭的开始，这就是为什么，过一会儿你将一辈子忘不了这最后一次，清晰通透，赤裸裸的记忆——因为你已经在渴求他的身体，想象他高潮时拱起脊背抵住你的样子，甚至在你们俩真的同时释放之前，那些灼热滚烫已然淹没了你的全部感官。是的，你早已忽略了Sirius的表情，那个人应当捅破窗户纸，告诉你他对你的行径一清二楚。

 

 

今天轮到你了——是你自己定下的。你大步走过地牢，在身后重重关上门，趁Snape来不及做任何反应之前直接将他压到床上，不过他似乎并不想做任何别的事情，你此刻很明白。他希望你这样——就像第一晚说的那样，“ _我想要看你失控的样子_ ”——而且该死的啊，他早就看到了。他是唯一一个见过这情形的人，也是唯一一个你允许他去看的人。

 

然而不知何故，朦朦胧胧的感觉让你确信，这一次将是你最后的机会，因为你已经不顾一切抛弃了所有能够阻止你堕落万劫不复的因素，并且扭曲地享受着它们 _破碎_ 的脆响。你那么用力地抓着他的屁股，留下瘀伤，把他标记成你的所有物，寻思着自己究竟从什么时候开始认为他是 _你的_ ，究竟从什么时候开始 _不再_ 觉得Sirius才应当占据那个位置。要是你真的弄疼了他，他也不会反抗；只是急促大口喘息，呻吟声与你的融合在一处，跟随你的节奏，任凭你的手指在他背上留下血痕，你发抖的身子更加强硬地对他宣誓主张。

 

你唇角卷起个狡黠的弧度，随即一股令人愉快的酥麻刺痛沿脊柱直冲头顶，这肯定给了你连自己都不知道的巨大自信，因为会议结束后，你捉住Snape的目光，于是他再次留下来，和从前一样。自从你们开始像发情的野兽般在无数个下午鬼混之后，他已经很小心地不再这样做，但是今晚却一反常规。你心中的想法肯定也影响到了他，这一天的官能太过强烈，他斜倚着桌台，在别人鱼贯而出的时候静静看着你。

 

 

人们走光之后你掩好门，沉吟片刻，上下打量他的身子，确定他知道你在关注他，然后向前一步，整个身体压上男人。他步步后退靠在桌台上，欲拒还迎挣扎了一下，眼中闪烁的急切你再熟悉不过，接着他挺身向你迎合。你把他的手扣在两侧，侵略他的脖颈，感受着他仰起头将喉咙呈现在你眼前时发丝扫过肌肤的触感。

 

突然你发现他脖子僵直了一下，身体也有些紧张，但这并没有阻止你继续开拓他的锁骨，伸入衬衫领口，从凸起的乳头一路舔舐到敏感的耳垂。他叹息着挣扎，揪住你的头发，将你拉得更近。

 

“你想要我么？”低沉柔滑的声音让你只能用呻吟作为回答，用力研磨碾轧。“Mm，”耳畔响起如此甜蜜的呼应令你心跳加速，“你喜欢像今天下午那样操我么？”

 

你停了片刻，气喘吁吁。“你明知道我简直爱死了。”依旧埋首于他的颈窝，你模模糊糊回答，拳头紧紧抓住黑色长袍，几欲撕扯。

 

“那么是不是比 _六个月前_ ，第一次我上你的感觉还要好？”他加了重音，而你则抬头拱着他的下巴。

 

“一样都是那么棒。”你轻声咕哝，同时他又挺直了一些。于是你再次抬头，看到了他双唇弯出的那抹诡异的微笑，他漆黑的眼睛越过你，幸灾乐祸盯着什么东西，下一秒你如坠入冰窖，动弹不得。

 

_别_ 。

 

事实就是事实——那一刻你体会到有些东西比死神降临更加恐怖，当你了解了尖锐冰冷的碎片阻塞血管，你再也说不出一个字，只能惊骇地喘息；用不着任何人来提醒你也知道，无论什么情况下，绝对绝对不能转身。

 

一旦你转身，你就会看到他，而一旦你看到他，一切就再也不能挽回。于是你待在原地，紧闭双眼，满脑子想着的都是否定现实，这样一来就能假装什么都不会发生。 _时间转换器（_ _Time-Turner_ _）_ ，你绝望地在一团乱麻中抓住救命稻草； _我需要回到四分钟前——只要四分钟！只要我能回到四分钟以前，一切都会保持原状……_

 

你攥着Snape的袍子；他靠在桌台上；整个场景一览无余，现在你甚至不知道已经僵持了多久。他推开你，一只手掐住你的后颈。眼睛死死盯在房间另一头，你的背后，接着强迫你凑近他的双唇，强迫你奉上濡湿粗暴的吻。你挣扎着躲开，太晚了，你蠢到用怨恨都不能将他摆脱，于是在自己准备好之前，你已经畏缩着扭过头去。

 

拼命否定着摇头，剧烈喘气，血液中的冰冷无限扩大，从内里将你撕扯成碎片，再狠狠丢到厨房的地板上。“不，”你哀求，“不不不 _不_ ……不要…… _求求你_ ，别……”

 

可Sirius就在面前，用力抓住门框，似乎向前一步都会杀了他似的。男人紧紧抿着嘴唇，脸色比鬼魂还要惨白，更衬着双眸瘆人的漆黑。 _他的眼睛……_

 

“不不不不不。”你继续呀呀乱语，呼吸困难。

 

……他的眼睛，那么他妈空洞的眼神，就好像十二年牢狱之灾，外加颠沛流离逃亡一年之后，初初回到这栋房子的那天一样。如此迷离的目光，活脱脱就是被饲主买来当作孩子的圣诞礼物，玩厌了之后又无情抛弃的小狗崽。那双已经死去的眼睛，漠然看着他曾经无条件深爱过的人，看着那个曾发誓永远忠于他爱他守护他的人，反而用他最憎恶的敌人提供的凶器，从背后狠狠捅了他一刀。

 

_敌人_ 。你逼自己回头看Snape，遍布血管的冰碴子在你见到他脸上心满意足的冷笑之后硬生生把你冻僵，麻木到失去知觉。然后他毫不介意地闪过你，却在门口停下，靠近依旧用失神的目光直勾勾盯着你的Sirius。

 

“你品位相当不错，Black，我承认，”他压低声音，将每一个音节拖得老长。“他可真他妈是个人尽可夫的烂货。”

 

Sirius慢慢闭上眼睛。“是的，没错。”他勉强自控，“你尽管放死咒吧。”

 

Snape干笑的时候，你觉得如同有什么万恶的毒药从周身上下每个毛孔中渗出。“哦那可不用，Black。比起杀了你，这显然要愉快得多。”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

来点儿尖叫可能对他比较好，朝你暴跳如雷，揍你一顿，或者纯粹 _嘶吼_ 你就是个肮脏诡诈充满欺骗的 _杂种_ ，也许至少能打破当天晚上凝固在房间中那令人窒息的沉默。你根本不该在这儿，你心里明白，但还能去哪儿？于是你抓起枕头走到藏书室的沙发，却一连几天辗转难眠。他把自己锁在楼上，肯定是直接从厨房召唤食物吧，否则会饿死在那扇门后。

 

你需要从卧室找些换洗的衣服；每晚每晚用清洁咒打理身上唯一的那件，但总不能一直如此。而且不管怎样，这的确相当尴尬——Tonks还有Kingsley看着藏书室凑合的临时地铺，冲你皱巴巴的长裤蹙眉，你却没有给他们继续发问的机会。

 

 

仍然只有沉默，而这恰恰是最令你担心的。你希望他对你发脾气；你 _需要_ 他给点儿反应。现在的这些难道没有令最初的道歉一败涂地么——他再也不回应你说的话或者你的任何动作？你不相信他对此漠不关心；你不信他还没有恢复，所以 _不能_ 给你反应。你明白他精于此道；该死的，你听他对母亲的画像谩骂连篇，另外更别提那一周里但凡有人触了他的霉头，都会得到狂风暴雨般的呵斥。

 

于是你很快意识到，他的嗓子已经对你干涸，他也没有了这份力气。要是你看到那般情景，你还能怎样？无论如何，Sirius曾经开口告诉过你他有什么 _感觉_ 么？不，他永远只是表达给你看——而这也是他现在正做的事情。一切都那么清楚，没什么可争辩的对不？他不用冲你嚷嚷自己有多伤，多失望，多破碎，或者任何他心里的想法，是不是？他希望你能自己体会。他希望你能对自己嘶吼，这样他就省力了。

 

所以你真的做了，哦是的——当你半夜蜷着身子用最难受的姿势缩进窄小的沙发，盯着空洞洞的黑暗，陪伴尘埃落地的轻响，你眼前能看到的只有Snape那天全盘得胜的冷笑，你耳中能听到的也只有当他说出真相时，自己天真愚蠢的拒绝——“ _我早该知道，别想从你嘴里得到什么直接明确的答案_ ”——你觉得整个人就好像一块脆弱的冰山，断裂然后慢慢沉没消失在茫茫大海中，再也无法恢复原状。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

这诡诈的混蛋，居然在你心心念念他八天之后才联系你，当那个脑袋慢慢在壁炉的火焰中显形时，他的薄唇紧抿成一条直线，表情严峻。你从作势阅读的厚重书本中抬起头看到他的那一刻，心里几乎觉得自己已经病态到思虑成疾了。他完全是为公事而来，好像你们之间什么都没发生过，而他始终那么有说服力，你差点儿就真的相信曾经是风过水无痕。

 

“告诉我你为什么要这样做。”忍不住冲口而出。

 

他沉吟，令你惊讶的是并没有否认做过的一切。“你自己明白。”

 

“一个晚上当作报复已经足矣。”你尖锐地指出来。肯定还有别的什么； _绝对_ 还有。你需要知道自己抛却和Sirius的美好生活——幸福，安稳的日子——到底是出于什么原因。如果没有理由，你就不清楚要怎样处理这件事，你将怎样才能原谅自己。

 

他在熊熊炉火中凝视你，你则被他的困惑所震惊。那么，这样——你戳到痛处了。他完全明白一个晚上的越轨就已经足够；他知道是由于他自己的脆弱，他自己心底最深的渴望，才会让你一而再再而三地回去。在某种痛苦到扭曲的程度上讲，是你赢了。

 

他清了清喉咙继续，好像你从未打断一般。他告诉你刚刚从Harry那儿得到了奇怪的消息，而且他认为那个白痴男孩正打算尝试独闯神秘事物司（Department of Mysteries）。

 

听到这些，你立刻意识到不能再为了自己混乱罪恶的生活怨声载道了，所以你冲上楼大叫，要Sirius带着他那满是怨恨的屁股快点下来，因为Harry正处在极度危险之中。

 

 

谢天谢地，卧室的门八天以来第一次打开了，他的表情就好像两年前在尖叫屋（Shrieking Shack）一般急切，当时你可是自Azkaban之后第一次看到他——狂乱的眼神尚不能完全把你聚焦，不敢相信你正在和他讲话，你竟然真的回到了他的生活中。一阵令人恶心的眩晕后你突然醒悟，你已经把他残忍地丢回了监牢——刚好是那样一个纯粹无辜的可怜人，深陷叛徒贼子的深渊。

 

他交叠双臂抱在胸前，认真听Snape的报告，憔悴蜡黄的面容正对鹰喙般的鼻子，薄薄的双唇，油腻腻的黑发。你暗自忖度，他会不会在脑中描绘那张脸，惊讶于你的阴茎会在那样一张口中，想象他双唇紧贴你的脊背，发丝滑过你的胸膛，同时他一手揽过你赤裸的身子，另一手硬生生将Sirius的心捏得稀烂？

 

哦，没准儿，你才是真正这么认为的人。

 

你们无可避免地开始高声起来，就是这儿了——最终他怒发冲冠。这样最好，你想，他总算把情绪发泄出来了，尽管如此，你还是有些害怕听到他接连不断的刻薄攻击，那么粗野肮脏，你之前闻所未闻。他对Snape丢过去一连串恶毒的辱骂，而对你，则一定是整整一周都在楼上精心演练过，于是你捂住脸，从指缝中偷偷瞄到Snape看上去似乎无聊得紧。

 

“Sirius。”你开口，上前一步，一只手搭上他的肩，想着逞口舌之快已经够久了，却没料到他猛一抖肩膀将你甩脱。

 

“滚一边儿去。”他扭头，然后又转向Snape。他以为这是阴谋，故意骗他走出大宅，好让Snape爬上你的床—— _他的_ 床。Snape狠狠横了他一眼，提醒他将你弄上床已经不再是计划中的项目了，他早就完美漂亮地超额完成。

 

Sirius听到那个，本能闭上眼睛，你则死死咬住下唇，接着Snape用最冷静镇定的声音给你们分派任务，联系其他成员，立刻赶到魔法部；他保证会密切关注Harry，只要没有那个老妖婆Umbridge在前面挡路，于是Sirius重新审视Snape，似乎丧失了反驳的力量。你如同牵线木偶般点头，走近Sirius，但他双手把你当胸一掌推开，你重重撞到墙上。瞬间你以为他要和你 _打一架_ ，可他却径直走出房间。

 

你追上他，拉住他的胳膊。“我们 _必须_ 谈谈。”你请求，下一秒被他眼中的悲哀和鄙视所击溃。

 

“不，没必要了。”他冷漠地说，不带一丝感情，“倘若你在这世上还尚且残存一丁点儿忠诚，那么它们也应该属于Harry。”挣脱你的手，Sirius检查了一下口袋中的魔杖。“他现在很有可能已经被食死徒（Death Eaters）重重包围，而你居然想要讨论为什么自己不能管好裤裆里的那个玩意儿？操你妈滚蛋。”

 

你活该，但这话依旧很伤人。“Harry，”你点头，“没错，出发吧。但是答应我晚上回来我们谈谈。”

 

他没理睬你。

 

“Padfoot—— _答应_ 我。”

 

他略微僵硬，抬眼看着你，而你正在被自己的背叛所凌迟。最终，他不再强硬。“好罢，Moony，今天晚上我们谈谈。”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

当你们都还年轻，没有现在这么风尘疲惫历尽沧桑，也没有如今这般愤世嫉俗的时候，你总是和他一起骑着他那辆傻傻的摩托车横冲直闯。迎风呼啸的感觉无可替代，让你痛恨并且挚爱。那感觉和骑着扫帚完全不同——不，摩托车更快，更有冲击力，更容易欲罢不能。你会闭上眼睛双臂环住他的胸膛，那么紧那么紧，总是让他一边笑一边回头揶揄你，倘若真的担心出事故，那么让驾驶员窒息可不是什么能够安全着陆的好主意。然后你就会稍稍放松，但只有一点点儿而已——不管怎么说你心里确实有一半挂念着安全问题；而另一半只是因为你渴望能和他靠得更近。

 

他带着你越飞越高，目之所见云翳连成海洋，感觉自己比空气更加轻盈，你怀疑这是否就是麻瓜们将信仰寄托的美丽天堂。深呼吸，你让夜风充盈肺叶，全身流溢的都是自由，你因为小小的害怕，更多的兴奋还有能 _和他在一起_ 而产生的巨大幸福，激动得蜷起手指和脚趾，在那里你可以忘记其他人，忘记所有一切外物——你残败的身子，你的失业潦倒，激烈的战争——只是在专属于你们两人的世界中恣意翱翔。

 

每一次兜风都承载着无比的信赖——信任和爱，你们以为对彼此永远不会打破的忠诚，感觉你们能够分享无垠的苍穹，可以携手度过一生，共同面对一切，而你们当时所知道的就是——才十九岁，年少轻狂，认为整个世界都可以为了他而旋转。

 

下降的时候，他总能够掌握好时间，用自己的节奏，懒洋洋兜着圈子慢慢减低高度，即使当晚云遮雾绕就像他的手爱抚你的肌肤，当然他知道这令你想起了什么，于是再推一把让你燃烧。他听着你在耳边呻吟，啃咬他的后颈，你的手指滑入他的夹克和T恤，挑逗着敏感的乳尖，描绘那坚实的线条。他把摩托车降得更低，更低，然后你向前推挤下身磨蹭他，拉着他靠近，用一切方法加剧摩擦，微风亲吻脸颊，纾解慢慢升腾的火热红晕。

 

他对这个从来忍不了多久，所以很快就会加速着陆，于是不用五分钟，你们就已经躺在地上，引擎在旁边轰鸣作响。他要你仰面躺在青草地上，用力而且凶狠地进入你，自始自终在你耳边叨念淫秽却刺激的字眼，赞美你的屁股你紧致的甬道还有 _他是多么该死地兴奋_ 因为他将完完全全占有你。

 

 

所有关于他的记忆中，这一个注定将以无可抗拒之力，在你每一次想起时碾压过残破的身心，带着几乎令人瘫软的恐怖，眼睁睁看他跌入帷幕（veil）另一头。倏然你感触到了十五年来都未曾重现的东西——毛茸茸的草叶贴在背上，摩托车在脑袋旁嗡嗡作响，淹没了身边所有的声音。那里没有尖叫惊恐，没有疯狂惨笑，同样没有光，不论红的还是绿的——那里只有你们俩，在被世界遗忘的荒野上疯狂做爱，他的身体贴在你腿间就像摩托车的座椅，欲望坚硬到发抖，而那正是你需要的，你需要用它来证明，确认你是真真正正地活着。

 

纷杂的噪音将你拉回现实，就好像有人转动了你脑中的喇叭开关般，瞬间你彻底领悟，他事实上终其一生都在爱着你，而现在他死了，就在最最需要你的时候，你却灭绝人性地狠狠将那份爱丢回到他脸上，好像甩开什么致命毒药，好像那是发动机的防冻液，是破碎稀烂的蛋黄。

 

你不知从哪儿积聚的力量，恢复了肢体的功能，在Harry冲过去之前一把拉住那孩子，特别是此时，随他而去似乎是个绝妙的主意。你希望James能看到你都做了什么，你希望他能告诉Sirius，现在你还不能，你内心充满了悔恨，你很抱歉，你很抱歉，你非常……该死的…… _对不起_ 他。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Lupin。”

 

柔滑的声音直刺入你心房，你在楼梯间停下来，足足一打家养小精灵（house-elves）被砍下的头颅上那玻璃球似的眼睛向外凸出，盯着你。你没有转身。现在还有什么意义？俱往矣，经历过那一场，任谁也没有资格回头。

 

他清了清嗓子，不再说话。你能感觉到他凝望的目光，那种视线的重量曾经会让你全身战栗，电流沿脊柱爬遍四肢百骸。可现在，即使不去转身面对，那注视中强烈的情感也只能让你感觉空虚。你奇怪他究竟要怎样来和你说，要怎样弥补恢复这一切。估计他也被同样的问题困扰吧，你忖度，因为他依旧保持沉默，突然间你甚至都不想给他机会开口。

 

闭上眼睛。“滚。”你压抑自己，嗓音中必定有某种东西让他彻底明白了，不要再来找你求欢，一辈子都不要，所以他顺从，你则继续拖着沉重的双腿一步一挨爬上楼梯，根本不想记得自己僵直的模样。

 

 

站在Black夫人旧卧室的门口，你发现自己正傻傻盯着那只Hippogriff梳理羽毛。它瞪了你一眼，提醒你忘记了躬身致意，同时考虑着是不是应该为这无礼的亵渎撕烂你的胸口。你狠狠瞪回去，希望它能那么做。它知道你都干了什么，当然；它总是洞悉一切。它能永远保守你的秘密，却也绝不会让你用忘记来逃避。

 

“我……很抱歉。”你说，它挑起下巴，从那优越高贵的道德层面似乎对你有了些正面评价。你意识到这只珍兽比你更爱Sirius——因为它比你更忠实。保持着目光接触，你渐渐明白了，它根本就是故意不去把利爪刺进你的皮肉。它明白你希望如此，它知道你活该被惩罚，而同时它也想到了，让你继续活下去才是对你最好的折磨。

 

 

这就是全部故事，翻身摔下墙头，碎裂成几百万片，最终化为齑粉。而这也是在镜中看到的一切，让你明白，世上永远也没有人能重新将你拼凑完整。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/10/3

 


End file.
